Usuario discusión:Toeichi
Hola y bienvenido seas a SuperWiki, la wiki que espera resolver todas tus dudas acerca de los juegos de SSB, gracias por tu edicion en Link,y bueno pues diviertete con lus juegos de SSB y con esta pagina. RECUERDA FIRMAR con el boton de firma, o colocando esto: ~~~~ ¿Que es SuperWiki? Es una Wiki que trata sobre recopilar la ifo. de Juegos de SSB en español COMO COLABORAR Puedes empezar por leer las reglas de SuperWiki, así sabras que hacer y que no, ademas puedes tambien checar los articulos para así ver sus secciones y ver como colaborar e ellos, SuperWiki va creciendo, y lentamente sera la mejor con todo lo relacionado a SSB, así que ayudala haciendo crecer. ESPERO TE SIRVA DE ALGO de todas formas si tienes dudas aqui estare yo para servirte atte:Fenix14-15 ok Eres bienvenido a la comunidad, y si pues colabora en lo ke kieras, eres libre de hacerlo, despues de todo la wiki para eso es, Bienvenido [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 20:12 1 ago 2010 (UTC) firma No te preocupes, para eso estoy para ayudar, primer que nada ve a tus preferencias, ahi si kieres una firma normañ, le pones usar firma como enlace directo o algo así que dice en tu apodo para firmas, despues le pones lo ke kieras k diga tu firma, para una firma personificada, pones esto: [[Usuario:Toeichi|aqui introduces un pekeño texto, como el mio]]aqui otro pekeño texto''otro breve texto si kieres copialo y llevalo a la Zona de experimentos para checarla, cuando t kede bn entonces ya la pones en tus preferencias. Espero haverte ayudado [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 03:16 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Firma.2 solo para ver k tal te va con tu firma jejej. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 22:01 2 ago 2010 (UTC) ok yo voy a cerar el articulo de pokémon, y tu le continuas, ok? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 20:31 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Firma.3 ¿oye pues por le mensaje que dejaste en mi dicusión, veo k no le has entendido a lo de la firma, o si? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 21:25 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Pokémon bueno pues en donde te pido ayuda es en Este articulo puesto que esta muy corto en relación a todo lo que se puede escribir de el. además otros articulos que podrías crear, es sobre los pokémons que aparecen en las Poké Balls tales como Mew o Celebi ayudanos en articulos como Pikachu y Mewtwo [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 20:38 5 ago 2010 (UTC) genial tu firma amigo, pero si para que la firma funcione bn, tiene k hacer esto: Link=Usuario Discusión:Toeichi y así te conduce a tu discusión. finalemente gracias x ayudar, la verdad que la comunidad estara agradecida y yo también, pero el articulo de Kyogre ya existe, a y gracias por lo de Pikachu [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 22:04 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Toechi. Te quería decir algo sobre las imágenes. Esta bien que subas imágenes para la wiki, eso es excelente. El problema es los nombres que les das, deberías poner como título del archivo el nombre del Pokémon (por ej) y poner las iniciales SSBB (en caso que sea Brawl) para tener un orden con las imágenes, como por ejemplo Archivo:Gulpin SSBB.jpg, Archivo:Piplup SSBB.jpg o Archivo:Staryu SSBB.jpg . Por favor, toma en cuenta esto al subir imágenes. Saludos.--M. trainer 02:02 7 ago 2010 (UTC) inactividad ya no te he visto tan activo amigo k has hecho? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 04:06 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Proyetos Hola Toeichi. Te informo que el proyecto Pokémon ha sido eliminado por diferentes motivos. Puedes verlo en la discusión de Zeratul. El proyecto Pokémon no se ha ido del todo, pues el Proyecto personajes y objetos también abarcan los Pokémon (y próximamente otro proyecto abarcará los escenarios). Era eso lo que quería informarte. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''M'']] • Show me your moves! 01:37 21 oct 2010 (UTC)